Always
by tlouise
Summary: Roughly based on the song Always- Blink 182. One shot.


**So yeah, I don't own these lyrics or these characters. Just this storyline! **

* * *

><p>I've been here before a few times<br>And I'm quite aware we're dying  
>And your hands they shake with goodbyes<br>And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
>So here I am I'm trying<br>So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you taste you all night  
>Always<p>

And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
>I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me<br>I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
>Lets start this again for real<p>

So here I am I'm trying  
>So here I am are you ready<br>So here I am I'm trying  
>So here I am are you ready<p>

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you taste you all night  
>Always<br>Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you taste you all night  
>Always<p>

I've been here before a few times  
>And I'm quite aware we're dying<p>

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you taste you all night  
>Always<br>Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you taste you all night  
>Always<p>

**_Always-Blink 182_**

* * *

><p>Her hands shook; trauma and heartbreak rattling through her as she gasped in harsh breaths. It was time for her to leave; it'd been too much this time. She said this to herself every time, but somehow they ended up back together… back in this miserable state. Yet she couldn't stand to let it…him go. She laughs under her breath in between hiccuped sobs. Guess she really was a masochist. Warm hands slid up her chilled arms. Soothingly rubbing them as she struggled out of the unfortunately too pleasant grip. His harsh breath could be heard in the quiet of the room, mingling with hers. "I need to go" She whispers into the air, head hung low. She'd never expected this to happen, certainly never wanted it, but it was necessary. He had broken her this time.<p>

His eyes meet the ground, defeated. "I need _you_" he replies, his breath hitching in his throat. She shuffles in place as he speaks, the affect of his words apparent, heard in her staggered breathing. "I'm leaving, Edward, tomorrow, for London. I've found been offered a job. I can't keep doing this. It hurts too much. I'm so sick of fights." She brokenly whispers. His heart clenches in agony. He knew this day was coming. They always fought these days, though, always said hurtful words, but he never thought it would break them. From the time they met at sixteen years old when she, a beautiful, as well as excessively intelligent, young girl, stumbled into him, a handsome and charismatic baseball player, they were together. Through her mother's death and his sister's illness, they were strong. This time though… it was final. He had said the wrong thing one too many times. She was leaving.

His head is bowed, the reality of the situation crushing down on him. She bends at the knees, pulling her suitcase into her hand. Her other hand reaches up to touch his collar, her fingers rubbing it softly as she tries to hold in the tears she so desperately wants to release. She stands on her tip toes, planting a small kiss on his cheek before fleeing without so much as a second glance. He sinks to the floor. His knees collapsing beneath him as he realises that she's left. The tears he had held firmly within himself exploded as he sobbed, tucking into himself. He hadn't meant to say what he had. It was said in the spur of the moment, completely false, untrue, yet entirely the final straw in their relationship.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" He asked, tiredly.<em>

"_Hey baby, I'm just calling to remind you about dinner tonight. I'm making your favourite!" She replies. _

"_I'll be home at six, don't worry. I'm leaving in about half an hour" He whispers, smiling for the first time that day. His boss had been hounding him from the time he'd stepped in. He worked unnaturally hard, always going above and beyond in his work. Yet, he did this every day. He did this for her, for their future._

"_Okay! Can't wait to see you baby, I love you." She whispers, as she begins to set the table for dinner; their eighth anniversary. Her heart beat nervously as she placed three scented candles on the table, before nervously pulling at her freshly coifed hair, looking around her in excitement. _

_Three and a half hours later, she sat at the dining table, alone, watching the final candle melt into nothing. She was angry, beyond that, she was devastated. She watched as the door swung open, revealing his tired and apologetic face. "I'm sor-"he began, before she cut him off. "Don't." She whispers, sadly, before leaving to clean the remains of their ruined dinner into the garbage. She had hoped that for once, this wouldn't happen._

"_Baby, Mr. Platt needed me to-"He began, rushing to explain himself. He hated to see her so sad. His eyes rake over her form and the dining room. She'd obviously put a lot of effort into tonight. He felt terrible. "I don't care, Edward. It was our anniversary! I thought that would maybe persuade you to come home early for once." Her eyes settled on him, the expression on his face almost amusing as she realised he had forgotten. She couldn't laugh, she was too heartbroken._

"_You forgot, didn't you? I never even see you anymore, Edward. Is this really about work? Are you cheating on me? It's that whore Tanya isn't it?" She shouts. As the accusation in her words begins to mingle with his own deep sadness, his ire begins to grow, her words a slice through his heart. "What is wrong with you, Bella? You're acting insane, I work __**for**__ you. To provide for us, so we can have a future!" He shouts back. _

"_I don't care about money, Edward! Excuse me if I want to spend time with my boyfriend, unlike you who never even bothers to come home anymore. You say this is work, but you think I don't see how every male in your office is with her? Jake told me that you went out to lunch with her the other day!" His anger only rising with every razor sharp word she spoke. _

"_How can you even say that? Eight years and you still don't trust me, hey? Jake isn't part of this relationship, regardless of what you wish to be true. Fuck, Bella, at this point maybe I should go sleep with her. You know, because you obviously want to be with Jake, and I clearly belong with Tanya. At least __**she'd**__ keep off my back for a while." He shouts. His words cut through her. She'd had her suspicions when he never returned home, but even spoken with sarcasm, there was an air of truth to his words that she had heard clearly. She was done; sick of his insecurities and sick of her own._

_The silence was deafening. She knew what had to happen. And unfortunately, so did he._

* * *

><p>His eyes settled on the clock resting above the television. Above the photographs that sat on the entertainment unit, depicting the happy and in love couple they used to be. He'd been sat on the cold wooden floor for over two hours now. One o'clock in the morning mocked him, as his fingers played with the small velvet box that lay on his thigh, a box that had been in his possession for months. There was no possibility of sleep for him as he considered what could have been. His eyes were dry of tears, completely exhausted, yet his mind lay impossibly awake. As it had been for the two days following the argument.<p>

The fight played on a constant loop in his brain. He hadn't meant to say what he had, little truth lying in his words. He had never once thought Tanya attractive, her orange skin and over-peroxided hair made sure of that. Yet, Bella had always seen herself to be average in comparison to the fake, something that he could simply fail to believe. She was exquisite in her natural beauty; gentle curves and classic Audrey Hepburn features.

His eyes flashed with anger as he thought of his co-worker who had been dying to sink his claws into his love. Jacob had been in love with Bella for as long as he could remember, always twisting truths and manipulating stories to fit his agenda. The story about Tanya, this time, had been blown entirely too far out of proportion. A lunch meeting had been turned into a sordid, and frankly, disgusting affair. He stood slowly from his place on the old couch they owned as his eyes landed on his favourite photograph. It was of her, two years prior at her mother's wedding. Her hair fell in shiny curls down her back, her doe eyes glinting happily as he took the candid photograph of her walking down the aisle. His heart thumped dully, regretfully.

No sleep came to him, his eyes simply staying locked on her beautiful face throughout the early morning hours. His eyes trailed from hers, surprised to see her best friend and his sister standing beside him. "Edward" she whispered, sadly. Her tears flowed, seeing the damage this had taken on both parties. His voice broke as he whispered his reply. "I need her, Alice. She's like my oxygen." His sister's face morphed with the tears that began to drip from his eyes. She had never seen her big brother cry before. "She told me not to tell you…she's at my house. You need to stop her. I love her, too. We can't let her go, not when I know you're losing her for nothing. Her flight leaves at ten o'clock, so hurry." Alice whispered urgently.

Within ten minutes, he had arrived at her front door. He knocked three times, heart beating unsteadily as he convinced himself that regardless of the heartbreak, he had to try. The lack of response, the deafening silence he received had him turning, shoulders hunched as his already broken heart shattered entirely. "Edward?" A soft, sad voice spoke. His eyes turned to her. Puffy eyed and broken, she still looked beautiful. "Bella" he whispered. She opens the door open wider, as he steps in. Without words, she leads him to the lounge suite. "Why are you here, Edward?" she asks, sadly. "Don't leave, Bella. I'll cut back my hours at work. I'll never doubt you again. Please." He asks, head turned to the ground as he speaks.

"I love you, more then anything. I've never, since I met you, looked at another woman the same. You've changed me completely, Bella. I belong to you. I'll miss everything about you; from the way your eyes light up when you're excited, to the way you love dressing up with the best of them but could sit with me for hours and watch gory horror movies. The way you snore lightly in your sleep, and mumble as you pull me closer when you're upset. The way you sing to yourself when you shower and the way you dance when you do your hair. Most importantly, I'll miss your laugh; your smile. You own me, Bella." He whispers passionately. "Let me hold you, touch you. Feel you… always." He pleads desperately. His words, combined with obvious heartbreak send her over the plateau she's struggled to remain on, as deep shuddering sobs wrack her body. His arms move of their own accord, reaching to pull her into him as her pain rips through him.

"I love you, so much, Edward" She chokes, clinging to his warm, comforting form. He pulls her closer, shuddering in relief as his own tears slip down his face. Her eyes gaze upon his face as her fingers gently wipe his cheeks. "I've tried so hard to leave. I can't live without you." She whispers. "Then don't." His hands shake as he reaches into his pocket. "Edward, what-" He opens the lid of the tiny velvet box. "Marry me, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>A little depressing but they got a happily ever after and it's a good song! Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
